Exhaust gas purification catalysts with an improved redox function have been known in which an oxygen storage material (OSC material) supports LaMM′Ox (M being Ba, Sr, Ca or the like, and M′ being Fe, Co, Ni, Mn or the like) (e.g. see Patent Document 1).